Where is Everyone?
by digifreak15
Summary: Part of my story Chloe's story. When Derek's in the attic up until the point where he and Liz  Yes i kept Liz alive  find Simon, Tori, and Chloe at the lab. POVs from the entire gang!


**Where is Everyone?**

**Derek's pov**

I was in the attic like Chloe and Simon as well as Tori and Liz wanted so the adults would relax more. Logic would say that they would relax even more if Chloe "ran away" too, but I was also biased I wanted Chloe to have to hide here with me. I knew that Liz was in her room, I heard Chloe tell Simon but I could also tell just by listening to the sounds in the house. At one point I could have sworn that Chloe was on her way up here to check for escape routes, but then it was like she was never there. I heard loud noises and I didn't know if I should go check it out, but I figured that it was nothing and that if I wrecked the plan Simon, Tori, Liz, and Chloe would kill me. I was right to want to go down and check though because suddenly the entire house was silent except for my heart beat and breathing as well as Liz's.

_This is not normal! _The wolf screamed, _What happened to Simon's, Tori's, and Chloe's heart beats and breathing? Their voices?_

At this point I was freaking out, no I was panicking. I left the attic and surprisingly ran into Liz.

"Derek! What are you doing down here you're supposed to be in the attic!" She asked and sort of screamed at me.

"Liz, we are the only ones here. Don't you notice how quiet it is, why the house seems so empty?" I asked her while answering her question.

She looked at me like I was crazy, and then seemed to realize that I had no reason to lie and that I wouldn't joke about something like this.

"Okay, what do we do now?" She asked me.

Good question, although I knew what to do, check the house to make sure then…, well that was when we would have to create a plan.

"We check the entire house make sure that they are gone and if they are we will think of someplace they could be and figure out how to get there, that's all we can do right now," I answered truthfully.

"Okay."

We went through the entire house, me tracking their scents. Simon's and Tori's went all the way down to the basement, Chloe's didn't. I then smelt blood and my heart dropped down to my feet and seemed to keep going through the floor.

"I smell blood, lots of it," I told Liz when she looked at me questioningly.

"Can you tell whose it is?" She asked me, with hope that it wasn't Simon's, Tori's, or Chloe's, just like I was.

"I can I just have to find the source and get a better smell of it. I just hope it's not Chloe's, Simon's or-surprisingly-Tori's," I told her.

"So do I, Derek, so do I."

I followed the trail to a room by the stairs to the basement but it went towards the servant's stairs in back. I caught the scent of the person's blood, it was one I knew, Andrew's.

"It's Andrew's and only his, but that would mean…" I trailed off.

"That he's dead and his body should be nearby, we already found Gwen dead. That means that Margret and Russell are most likely the ones that killed Gwen and Andrew and took Simon, Tori, and Chloe," she added as she followed me to Andrew's body.

"Here he is. What the hell? I smell Chloe's scent everywhere in this room!"

"But that would mean that she was here last and knowing her she would have fought like hell to make sure Margret and Russell _wouldn't_get away with this."

"Which means that they would have sedated her."

"Crap! If they did then we got to get out of here and find them fast! They are probably taking them to the lab," Liz said, rambling with fear and worry?

"Why Liz? If they sedated her then what's the problem? Simon I know is in trouble if they sedated him because of his diabetes, but Chloe? I don't see a problem we need to worry about," I told her.

"Chloe didn't tell you then?" Liz asked me.

"She didn't tell me what?"

"That she's allergic to some kinds of sedatives, probably the kind that Margret and Russell would have given her."

When she said that I swear that I was unable to move.

_Why wouldn't she tell me that? Oh, right she grew up to not show any weakness and that is her biggest one, other than the fact that she is extremely selfless, _I thought to myself.

Then I got an idea.

"Do you know how to get to the lab? 'Cause I can drive and I know they didn't take the truck and the keys are still here, so we can take the truck and get to the lab to save them," I said desperate to save Chloe and the others but I wanted to make up for not knowing about her allergy.

"I know how to get to the lab Derek and trust me it'll take a little while, and since they're going to the lab and how much _both_ Simon and Chloe mean to them they won't let the sedative do more damage than it will have done by the time they get there, I know they won't," Liz told me in a calming, convincing voice.

"Thanks Liz, for telling me this. Now let's go save them."

"Okay Derek, and you're welcome."

We went to the truck and I put the keys in and this was after Liz and I grabbed what we could. Liz started giving me directions after we got into Buffalo. We had the radio on and every song seemed to taunt me. The first one was _You'll Be In My Heart, _then _Our Song, Mine, Enchanted, Ours, You Belong With Me, _and lastly _Her Voice._ Each and every song sounded like Chloe was singing it and it tortured me I wanted to shut the radio off but at the same time I liked the feel of the pain, it reminded me I had something or someone who didn't know how I felt and I could lose her if I didn't get to the lab in time to save her.

About an hour to two hours I let the songs on the radio plague me while Liz told me how to get to the lab. When we got we couldn't get in and I lost it. I started freaking out and before I knew it I could feel the change coming on and I couldn't stop it. I tried to warn Liz but I couldn't. God, how I wished Chloe was here the pain was unbearable without her here to help or to comfort me, tell me it was going to be fine. When I was fully changed one of the workers looked at me and decided it was time for a new job. Then Liz and I managed to get in and stay hidden from anyone walking by. We ended up running into Tori, she and Liz talked I listened till I heard, "Simon and Chloe are fine, but weren't when we arrived, which means they've gotten better."

Relief flooded through me and when we got to where they were I went right up to them.

"Hey, Derek," Chloe said with a smile as I went up to her and leaned against her.

"That's Derek?" Simon asked, I wasn't surprised he didn't recognize me, but it still hurt a little.

"Yes, Simon, it is," Liz answered, "Chloe you have got major guts to be able to help Derek through his Changes."

"Liz, you're forgetting I go through the same thing once a week and have been for 6 years," Chloe replied.

The look on Liz's face said, _oh yeah, good point._

We were trying to get out when we were forced to go into a room Chloe and I hadn't been in for 11 years and then later we had to fight with everything we had.

**Chloe's pov**

We were in the safe house and Andrew and his fellow group members were getting ready to take us to take down the Edison Group. I was going up to the attic with Simon following me, Tori was down in the basement helping get chairs for lunch; Liz was in her room sleeping. I was supposed to go look for escape routes, but I knew that I wouldn't get the chance to, but I had to keep up the facade for the others. Just as we were getting to the attic Margret called Simon but not me.  
>"Go, I'll give Derek the note," I told him.<br>"Ok, here," he said as he handed me the note I wouldn't be able to give to Derek until after this was over.  
>I managed to get closer to the attic door before I had to turn around and go face Margret and Russell. I got there and looked at my opponents.<br>"What do we have here the little freak?" Margret asked.  
>"I am not a freak! But I do know what I have to do and how to make sure this ends the way it's supposed to," I answered.<br>Then I fought like hell and made as much noise as possible in hopes that Derek would hear, even though I knew better, he would stay there, but I doubled back on my previous moves and made sure that my scent filled the room. I knew what would happen.

"I'll never let you get away with this!" I told them.

"Oh yes you will, because we can sedate you," Russell replied.

My mind was racing but one thought was more prominent, that one was: _Oh crap. Today I'll die from that stupid allergy!_ But I wasn't about to tell them that.

"You sedate me and the Edison Group will have your asses," I warned them.

"I doubt that," Margret said, "Russell sedate Chloe now."

I felt the prick of the needle being shoved into my leg and I fell into Andrew's blood, then everything went black.

When I came through I could feel the pain of the sedative, heard a roaring engine, felt cold metal vibrating under me. I knew we were in a car, probably a van in order to fit us all. I couldn't open my eyes; I was in too much pain to even open them to slits. I kept thinking one name, Derek's. apparently I didn't just think it because I heard it escape my mouth just before Simon's voice from beside me said it too.

Then Margret had Russell sedate us again.

_This is gonna do it I'm gonna die with this dose,_ I thought to myself.

I was out again and when I came through the pain was worse and I felt like I couldn't fight the sedative or anything else even if I wanted to.

"What did you do to Chloe and Simon?" Tori asked while yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Good question Victoria, I was just about to ask that myself," Dr. Davidoff said.

He then had Simon, who was throwing up from the sedative, and me to be brought in on stretchers so that they could get the sedative out of our systems.

They brought us into the same room, kinda stupid if you ask me, although it would make escaping easier. Simon got better faster than I did, that's how bad my allergy was.

After maybe an hour I was fine, not back to full strength but fine.

"How do feel?" Simon asked me.

I opened my eyes and looked at him before saying, "How do you think I almost died today, Simon. Anyway how I feel doesn't matter. How do you feel?"

"I'm fine, have been for a little while, it was you who I was worried about considering you looked so pale and looked like you were in a lot of pain."

"You would too if you could die from too much of that stupid sedative Margret and Russell gave us because you're allergic to it."

"You're allergic to that sedative?"

"Yes I am."

We sat in, wait I mean laid in silence for about an hour. Then the door opened and a big black wolf walked in and up to me.

"Hey Derek," I said to the wolf with piercing green eyes.

"That's Derek?" Simon asked me as Tori and Liz were freeing us.…


End file.
